


Undoing

by huanhuan770



Category: Council of Ricks - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I'm not good at tagging, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, it's gentle force, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: You are a prisoner in the Citadel. The guards have been roughing you up to try and get your secrets.  Maximus Rickimus comes in and uses some more gentle techniques to get you to open up.





	Undoing

 

You’ve been down here for what feels like hours, punched and kicked by the Citadel guards over and over.  You’re lying on the floor after a particularly heavy punch.  You spit blood and cackle, “Is that all you got?! You’re pathetic.”

“Get *uurp* up,” one of them snarls.

“Or what?  What are you going to do?” you smirk, although there’s five of them and one of you. One of the guards hauls you roughly to your feet, before slamming you into a wall again.  You heave yourself to your feet, using the wall for leverage, “Hah! My grandmother fights better than you, you fucker.”

“Jeez, w-w-what is wrong with you? You-you-you’d better fucking tell us what we want to know, or…or…”

“Yeah, or _what_?” you snicker confidently.  You’ve had worse.  You’ve spent your entire life getting pushed about, it’s nothing new.  You can see how angry you’re making them, and you know that’s when they start making mistakes.  You’ll be out of here in no time.  “You guys can suck my dick.”

One of the Ricks furiously smashes your face into the wall and blood pours out of a gash on your head.

 

The door swings open and in your dizzy haze, you make out the face of one of the council members, Maximums Rickimus.

“Have you got anything yet?” he snarls at the guards.

“Err, no, sir, this-this twisted little fuck is keeping quiet.”

The Rick guards step back as Max enters the room, smirking at you. One of them aims a little kick in your ribs. You quickly pull yourself up to your feet and cross your arms across your body, wincing slightly at fresh bruises.

 

“Ugh, what is it _now_? You come to save me from my boredom?” You roll your eyes and huff impatiently, affecting an air of complete nonchalance. Max is completely silent, his eyes poring over you, smiling at your bravado.  You hope desperately he can’t see through it, hope he can’t see how completely terrified and exhausted you are. 

“Hah. What are you gonna do, old man?” you say, smirking.

 Max prowls towards you slowly, a gentle smile on his face. He stands, towering over you and you can’t help the way your breath catches in your throat as you look up into his face.  Still smiling, he runs a finger gently down the side of your face, murmuring, “Beautiful…”  You hiss and move to slap his hand away, but the guards are on you in an instant, roughly pulling your arms behind your back.

 

Max turns to the guards, “Strip her.”

 

Your heart stops. “What the fuck?!” The guards are laughing now; there’s so many of them and they’re relishing pulling every item of clothing off, loving the way your face is slowly turning red.  “Get the fuck off me!” you scream, “I know my rights!”  They burst into laughter and continue stripping you, until you’re completely naked.  A cool chill runs down your body and you whimper involuntarily.

 

“Y-y-you don’t have any _rights_ down here, sweetie,” chuckles a guard.

“Whatever,” you mutter, desperate not to seem scared at what Max has in store for you.

“Ohhh, baby, they-they’ve not been ve*uuurp*ry good to you, have they?” he says softly, as he gazes at the bruises blooming on your ribs and neck. “On your knees, now.”

“Fuck you,” you growl.

He sighs and motions to the guards, who kick your legs out from underneath you, forcing you down.  You can feel grit under your knees and your body aches as they pull your arms further behind your back.  Max slowly comes down to your level, kneeling on your discarded clothes.  Your heart is pounding, your eyes wide, but you force your face into a scowl.

 

Max leans close to you and you struggle against the guards, but your strength is waning and it’s useless. He brushes your hair aside and kisses you softly behind your ear.  You can’t help the warm tingle that spreads all over your body. “You-you’re going to be good for me, baby,” he whispers.

Desperate not to lose any semblance/scrap of dignity you have left, you pull back and try to spit in his face, earning you a cuff round the head from one of guards.

“I-I-I won’t do anything for you,” you say, but your voice is shaking and he just smells so good, its intoxicating.

“Give it up,” he murmurs, “We-we-we both know this isn’t you. How hard has it *uurrp* been to pretend that you’re strong, that none of this hurts?” He indicates your cuts and grazes. “You-you’ve done well, you can stop now.”

As he speaks, he runs a smooth hand down the front of your body. You struggle against the guards holding you back, but there’s so little fight left in you that they barely notice.  They are entranced at the way Max’s fingers are now gently brushing one of your nipples as he leans in to kiss your neck.  You can feel tears starting as a sob comes from the back of your throat.

Max chuckles against your neck, “It’s ok now, ba-baby.  You can stop now.  Relax.” His hands move further down your body, running over your hips and thighs and you begin to cry harder.  You can’t give up now after all this time, but you know he’s right – you can’t pretend that you’re not as cocky as you seem. You can’t pretend that after hours of brutal beatings from the Citadel guards, his touch is like nectar and you feel like you could drown in his embrace. More tears start to fall, but you grit your teeth and try to ignore the way his hand is slowly stroking up and down your inner thigh.

“Look at me, sweetie. _Look at me_.” He cups your chin with his hand and turns your face to him. His soft gaze melts you inside, but you glare at him through your tears.

“Stop, stop it. Please,” you say quietly.

He moves his hand up to cup your pussy and watches as you whimper.

“I won’t-I’m not going to hurt you, trust me.” He slowly pushes a finger inside you and you moan, your face now covered in tears.  After all this time, and this is how they get you? Naked and trembling at the mercy of the council.  You can’t give in – who knows what they will do with you after this.  But he pushes a second finger in; it stings a little bit but he curls them just right. You can feel heat pooling in your belly, as a tingle goes down your spine.  He adds another finger, pushing deep and firm inside of you, and circles your clit with his thumb, “This feels good, doesn’t it, baby?”  You bite back another sob, “No, no, no…” The guards have loosened their grip on you and one of them has reached a hand round to stroke your neck.

“Hey, hey, this – it’s going to be ok. Shh, shh, come on, baby. I can see, I can see how much you like it,” Max says, smiling softly.  You gaze up into his eyes, bringing on a fresh wave of tears.  He leans down and kisses you, slipping his tongue between your lips and pressing his body up against yours. You’re panting with need and hunger and his kiss has sparked butterflies in your stomach.  You can feel your knees starting to sag; the guards are practically holding you up now and you know that you’ve lost.

Your breathing is heavy as he continues to work his fingers inside you, every stroke and thrust creating a surge of bliss throughout your body.  You can feel yourself starting to clench around his fingers, your orgasm building even as you fight to hold it in. You shake your head, you won’t let him make you come.  You want to push him away, but you want so badly to come.  Your body is on fire and you’re aching for release.

“Come-come on, now baby. You can’t fight it,” his voice is smooth and dripping with condescension.  He pouts at you, “Aren’t you going to come for daddy?” A soft moan escapes your lips and you lean forward, resting your head on his chest.

“Ohh, there it is, _there_ it is, baby. Come on, come on, come for me. You’re all mine, aren’t you, baby.” His words undo you, your orgasm pulsing through your body, as he keeps stroking you.  Over and over, waves of pleasure wash over your body and you know nothing more than his fingers inside you and his hand stroking your head. 

“That-that’s it.  Good girl.  Ohh, you’ve been so good. Haven’t you, haven’t you baby.”

He slowly pulls his fingers from you, leaving you feeling open and stretched and sucks on them, groaning.

“Mmmmm, I-I-I think I’m going to need more of you.  Now, will you-are you going to tell us what we need to know?”

You nod glumly, staring down at the floor, eyes red from crying.  The guards are silent, the only sound is your shaky breathing. The thought crosses your mind that you don’t want Max to leave you, but you quickly push it aside.

He gets to his feet and brushes off his clothes. He reaches down and cups your chin in his hand again, rubbing a thumb across your cheek.  He turns to the other Ricks, “See? That’s how it’s done.”

 

 

 


End file.
